wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jade Mountain Academy/@comment-24.171.33.184-20181110230304/@comment-37236560-20181203082934
I've noticed this too. It's odd, but they're dragons, not people, and they don't have to follow any laws like schools in real life do. I guess that's why it might seem so weird to us, because we've never experienced a school with such lax security or alternative punishment systems. The way I see it, the DoDs (Dragonets of Destiny) are more concerned with preventing another war, and education comes second. That's the whole reason they founded the school-- so dragons of different tribes can come together and connect with each other, rather than only seeing the "bad sides" of other tribes. The hope is that dragons of all tribes will learn to empathize with one another and become more reluctant to fight with each other. This is the most important thing for the DoDs, whose whole life purpose was to end the 20 year war. As for the age differences, it makes sense to me, especially in the case of Onyx who was isolated from the world for her entire life. Peril as well, she never got the chance to learn history or math or arts. Her only purpose in life was to kill Scarlet's prisoners. The DoDs are not educating these dragons to prepare them for college, they're teaching them basic skills that the students can use in their lifetime and perhaps teach to others once they "graduate". In a sense, dragons like Onyx and Peril are no more "advanced" in education then Ostrich or Anemone, who are very young. They have as much to gain from Jade Mountain Academy as anyone else. I also don't think it's a big deal to the DoDs if dragons are late to class, or even skip class entirely. I don't think they have grading systems like we do, so the Jade Winglet does not need to make up all the work that they missed in their absence. Their only purpose is to learn what they can. As for Winter threatening other students and getting away with it-- again, this world is very different from ours. Many students at the academy are war veterans and have killed multiple dragons in their lifetime. Clay even says that "A lot of dragons have done things that they need to be forgiven for. Especially in the war. The agreement between the queens was amnesty for everyone, no grudges, no revenge." This is part of what makes the school so interesting for me, a lot of the students are dealing with trauma and grief and guilt. Therefore, it's really difficult to punish dragons for mere threats when in the grand scheme of things, many of them have done much MUCH worse things. Winter probably doesn't even understand why threats are bad when he fought in the war firsthand. In real life, if a student threatens another, depending on the severity of the threat, they face detention, expulsion, or even arrest. That's not ideal for young, impressionable, traumatized dragons such as these. That's why when Pike and Carnelian almost got into a fight, Clay calmly broke them up and talked to them individually about why that's not allowed. But they DO punish students for more severe crimes. Sora was forced to flee with Umber when it was discovered that she killed Carnelian and Bigtail. Flame was imprisioned (albeit by Darkstalker) after his attempted murder of Stonemover, and he was eventually taken home by Queen Ruby for his real punishment. Icicle also got punished by her own queen for trying to kill Starflight. They don't punish students for petty things like threats or skipping school, only the severe things like murder or attempted murder. Again, this is a dragon world, not a human world, and the school is not tethered by laws that require them to have adequate security. Ages don't seem to matter either, because again, a dragon's age does not necessarily correlate to their level of education. and all dragons deserve access to education, as far as the DODs are concerned. And, of course, like I stated, their first priority is to bring the tribes together, rather than educating them, which means ages are pretty irrelevant here. As for everything else, they didn't "let" another student get kidnapped. They weren't aware of the situation until the next day, and at that time they had more important things to deal with, so they let Qibli take care of it because he has experience with the dragons of the Scorpion Den and Sunny trusted him. Ugh, sorry for how long-winded this whole thing is, I'm not entirely sober and I've also thought a lot about how this school works, lol.